The present invention relates to handheld devices such as handheld computers and, more particularly, to an attachment apparatus for releasably attaching a handheld device to a keyboard or other accessories.
Handheld devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) are finding wider use in different applications by a variety of users. In some instances, the PDA is connected to another device or accessory which compliments the PDA or expands its usage. For example, the PDA may be connected to a conventional keyboard, which may be full size or reduced size, to provide the user with ease of operation.
Some existing PDA attachment mechanisms are not convenient or easy to use. In addition, PDAs come in different sizes. Some PDA attachment mechanisms are designed for specific PDAs and cannot be used with differently sized PDAs.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to an attachment apparatus for conveniently, securely, and releasably attaching a handheld device such as a handheld computer to a keyboard or other accessories. In some embodiments, the attachment apparatus is configured to be flexible or adjustable to accommodate differently sized handheld devices. In addition, an automatic switch on feature is implemented in some embodiments which allows the handheld device to be automatically switched on or off by manipulating the position of the attachment apparatus.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for attaching a handheld device to a second device comprises an attachment device having a connector configured to be electrically connected to the handheld device. An adjustable mechanism is configured to adjustably connect the handheld device to the second device to move the handheld device relative to the second device between a first position and a second position. The attachment device includes a switch which is automatically activated to switch on the handheld device in the second position.
In some embodiments, the switch is configured to be automatically activated by a force generated by the second device in the second position. The switch may be a reed switch which is configured to be disposed in close proximity to a magnet in the second device in the second position and to be automatically activated by a magnetic force generated by the magnet. The attachment device may be configured to be electrically connected to the second device.
In specific embodiments, the switch is automatically activated to switch on the handheld device and enable a driver in the handheld device for driving the second device in the second position. The second device is a keyboard and the driver is a keyboard driver for driving the keyboard. The adjustable mechanism is a foldable stand which is folded to position the handheld device against the second device in the first position and to position the handheld device in an upright position with respect to the second device in the second position. The switch may be automatically deactivated to switch off the handheld device in the first position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a handheld device attachment apparatus comprises a body having a connector configured to connect with a handheld device. The connector is slidable in a first direction and a second direction opposite from the first direction. A spring is coupled with the connector to apply a spring biasing force to bias the connector toward the second direction. A locking member is configured to capture the handheld device during sliding of the handheld device in the first direction and to secure the handheld device in place under the spring biasing force applied by the spring on the handheld device through the connector toward the second direction.
In some embodiments, the locking member comprises a plurality of hooks configured to mate with slots of the handheld device during sliding of the handheld device in the first direction. The locking member may comprise at least one finger configured to capture an edge of the handheld device during sliding of the handheld device in the first direction. The spring biasing force pushes the edge of the handheld device against the at least one finger toward the second direction. The connector may be configured to electrically connect with the handheld device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a handheld device attachment apparatus comprises a body having a connector configured to connect with a handheld device. A locking member includes at least one flexible finger configured to capture an edge of the handheld device by resiliently bending in a first direction upon contact with the edge of the handheld device and to secure the handheld device in place. The connector of the body bears against the handheld device in the first direction during bending of the at least one flexible finger in the first direction.
In some embodiments, the connector of the body is configured to connect with another edge of the handheld device which is generally opposite from the edge of the handheld device to be captured by the at least one flexible finger. The locking member may be detachably coupled to the body and is replaceable by another, differently sized locking member. The locking member may be adjustably coupled to the body to change position relative to the connector of the body to accommodate differently sized handheld devices.